disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baymax/Gallery
Images of Baymax from the Disney animated film, Big Hero 6. External Galleries Promotional Big Hero 6 Poster 2.jpg Big Hero 6 poster 2.jpg Baymaxdiagram.png Baymax Official 2014.JPG Baymax2.jpg MeetBaymaxSDCC2014.png Baymax with a Rose in his hand.png Hiro and Baymax.jpg big-hero-6-icon.jpg|Icon of Baymax Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg BH6 - Japanese Poster.jpg Big-Hero-6-74.jpg|German Poster Big-Hero-6-91.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Grandes Heroes.jpg Big-Hero-6-107.jpg Big Hero 6 - Only one week to shop.png Big Hero 6 - Mind the Doors, Baymax.jpg Baymax holds Hiro.jpg BH6Christmas.png Hiro Baymax Tadashi International Poster.jpg Baymax - Make sure you wrap up!.jpg Zootopia - Chinese Promotional Poster.jpg|Chinese Zootopia Promotional Poster featuring Baymax Big Hero 6 film poster.jpg Big_Hero_6_Baymax_style_poster.jpg Big Hero 6 TV poster.jpg Renders Baymax Render.png tumblr_nbrr9rQ6m31ry7whco1_r1_1280.png Baymax Armor Render.png Baymax Armor Wings Render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png Baymax Inflight Render.png HiroflyingonBaymaxRender.png Big Hero 6 TV series cast.png|Baymax in Big Hero 6: The Series BH6 TV key art.png Baymax waving.jpg Flying Baymax.jpg BH6 Baymax and Mochi.png BH6 TV - Baymax With Mochi on his Head.png BH6 TV - Fist Bump.png BH6 TV - Friends.png BH6 TV - Hiro and Baymax.png BH6 TV - Love.png Stock art baymax_hiro (1).gif baymax_hiro2.gif baymax_mech.gif baymax_mech2.gif baymaxart.png baymax5.gif baymax6.gif baymax4.gif baymax3.gif baymax2.gif baymax.gif Concept art Tumblr n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1 r1 1280.jpg|Concept art of Baymax's emotional moments with Hiro. Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg Baymax_color_art.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Hiro and baymax concept.jpg Big_Hero_6_Team_Early_concept.jpg bh6_concept_line-up.jpg baymax_concept.jpg|Comcept Art of Baymax with a towel, a bucket and a rubber ducky. Big Hero 6 concept art 3.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 4.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 5.jpg Big Hero 6 Demon Yokai Battle concept art .jpg Armored Baymax Concept Art.png BaymaxConceptDrawing.jpg Fred concept 3.png Big hero 6 hiro and baymax.jpg|Early design of Baymax (similar to his Marvel design) with Hiro BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Gundam_Baymax_concept_art.jpg prototype_baymax_concept.jpg Baymax_jet_concept.jpg Yokai and his gang kills Baymax.jpg|Deleted concept art of Baymax killed by Yokai and the gang (including The Fujitas) with two darts. Baymax Carbon Fiber Armor Concept Art.jpg Baymax pack concept.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg|A very sad moment of Tadashi's death with Baymax, Hiro and Aunt Cass. Broken Baymax Armor Concept Art.jpg Baymax Hand Push Concept Art.jpg Baymax Hairy Baby Concept Art.jpg Super Baymax character model.jpg Super Baymax character model 2.jpg Cass and Baymax character models.jpg Hiro Baymax TV concept.jpg Printed HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg BigHeroDraInventCreateSketchBook.jpg The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It.jpg Hiro’s Journal.jpg BigHero6PosterBookCover.jpg Baymax Manga Diagram.jpg Baymax Chapter 0 Cover.jpg Big Hero 6 Essential Guide Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 Essential Guide Bay,ax 2.0.jpg Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Hiro Baymax Bookscan Swim.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Battle.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Fall.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Run.jpg Baymax-manga-preview-ch-0.jpg BH6 Manga Holidays.jpg Video games ''Disney INFINITY Baymax_Disney_INFINITY.png|Baymax in ''Disney INFINITY Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 5.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 4.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 3.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 2.jpg Baymax_DI2.0_Transparent_Figurine.png Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 10.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 16.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 15.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 14.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 13.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 12.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 11.jpg Disney INFINITY Toy Box Crystal Mickey.png Disney INFINITY toy box Donald and Baymax.png DisneyDI3.0Character.png Baymax_Disney_INFINITY_concept1.jpg Baymax_Disney_INFINITY_concept.jpg Baymax Pre-Flight DI Render.png Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts III KH3 - Baymax Render.png|Baymax in ''Kingdom Hearts III KH3 Big Hero 6 (2).png Big_Hero_6_Kingdom_Hearts.jpg Hiro_Gogo_and_Baymax_Kingdom_Hearts.jpg KHIII Heartless Baymax.jpg|Heartless-Baymax Kingdom_Hearts_3_Big_Hero_6_concept.png|Concept art of Baymax and Sora fighting Heartless-Baymax KH3 Big Hero 6.png Baymax's fist bump in KH3.jpg Double Baymax & Hiro Hamada KH3.jpg|Two Baymaxes Restoring Tadashi's Baymax KH3.jpg Riku Replica & Dark Baymax KH3.jpg Big Hero 6 & Keyblade Hero 3 Confronting Riku Replica KH3.jpg Miscellaneous BaymaxSuperSuitDisneyCrossyRoad.png|Baymax in Disney Crossy Road EmojiBlitzBaymax.png|Baymax's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Baymax Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Baymax in Disney Magic Kingdoms Bc-baymax_backpack_stand.png|Baymax backpack stand in Disney Magic Kingdoms Bc-baymax_bao_stand.png|Bao Baymax stand in Disney Magic Kingdoms Baymax Full.png|Baymax with Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Aladdin, Big Hero 6 DHBM.jpg|Baymax with Hiro, Aladdin and Genie in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Disney Epic Quest Character Line up.jpeg|''Disney Epic Quest'' line-up Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_Baymax.png|Baymax on the Baymax icon for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney parks and other live appearances Baymax debut Tokyo.jpg Niro and Baymax DHS.jpg Big Hero 6 Disneyland Paris.jpg Hiro Atmosphere Character .jpg Baymax armor Disneyland Paris.jpg Hiro-and-Baymax-from-Big-Hero-6-at-Disney-Hollywood-Studios-in-Walt-Disney-World-30.jpg Maxresdefault (1)d.jpg Happy Ride with Baymax Vehicle First Image.jpg|On The Happy Ride with Baymax attraction vehicle. Merchandise Big Hero 6 Cup Toppers.png Big Hero 6 SDCC Exclusive Baymax Limited Edition.jpg BaymaxBandaifigureinbox.png Baymaxtoywitharmor.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 6.jpg|Plush toy Big Hero 6 toys 5.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 4.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 2.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg Big-Hero-6-22.jpg Big-Hero-6-23.jpg Big-Hero-69.jpg Baymax Vinylmation 2.jpg Baymax Vinylmation 1.jpg Baymax statue.jpg BaymaxPopFigure.jpg Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 1.jpg|Baymax mug Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Baymax Mech Rocket Fist - Big Hero 6 - Pre-Order.jpg UnarmoredBaymaxPopFigurine.jpg Baymax Mech Plush - Big Hero 6 - Medium.jpg 01_ParksBlog_BigHero6_Baymax.jpg Big hero 6 figure play set .jpg Big Hero 6 Tsum Tsum.jpg Baymax bag 1.png Baymax bag 3.png Prototype Armor Bymax toy.jpg Baymax_stealth_figure.jpg Baymax Heaponi Tsum Tsum.jpg Baymaxtsumutsumu.jpg Baymax Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Baymax Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Baymax2tsumutsumu.jpg Tsum Tsum Sentinel Cars Series 1 Poster.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 1.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 2.jpg Baymax Metallic Tsum Tsum.jpg Funko Pop Convention Exclusive Emoticon Baymax.jpg Funko Pop Fun.com Exclusive Baymax 2.0.jpg Funko_Pop_SDCC_Exclusive_Unmasked_Baymax_2.0.jpg Baymax Tsum Tsum Binder Clips.jpg Holiday Baymax 2016 Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Baymax Halloween Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg DrunkBaymaxtsumtsum.jpg Baymax_Apple_Tsum_Tsum.jpg Baymax Disney Racer 2.jpg Baymax Disney Racer.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery series 3.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 4.jpg Book_Baymax_Plush.jpg Hiro_and_Baymax_Book.jpg Wappen_Hiro_and_Baymax.jpg BH6 - Armored Baymax action figure.jpg BH6 - Baymax action figure.jpg BH6 - Set Squishy White Baymax and Accessories.jpg BH6 - Armored Up Baymax 1.jpg BH6 - Armored Up Baymax 2.jpg BH6 - Blast Flying Baymax figure.jpg Diecast Baymax figure.jpg|Big Hero 6: The Series Diecast Baymax figure BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Armored Baymax.jpg|Chibi figure (armored) BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Baymax.jpg|Chibi figure Baymax Diamond POP.png Woodymas.jpg|Baymax as Woody Buzzmax.jpg|Baymax as Buzz Lightyear Miscellaneous Baymax color silhouette.jpg BigHero6membersonbookcover.jpg Baymax Info 03.jpg Baymax Info 02.jpg Baymax Info 01.jpg HiroandBaymaxinbook.jpg BH6 Card Baymax.png BH6Characters.png HiroandBaymaxinformation.jpg Baymax Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg Eric Goldberg Disney 92 anniversary.jpg|An illustration of various Disney "sidekick" characters by Eric Goldberg BH6 art by Ben Juwono.png Olaf-max.png|Baymax as Olaf in the Big Hero 6 gag reel de:Baymax/Galerie es:Baymax/Galería nl:Baymax/Galerij Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Marvel galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries